Ezra sees the light finally
by haleyscott305
Summary: Ezra sees the light, and knows he want Aria back.The question is has Aria moved on with Noel to far to take him back.He desides he has to see her, but shes at camp mona How far will he go to get her back and keep her willhe does! RatedT to be safe for L8r
1. Chapter 1

I need to see you

Ezra

"" Emily started.

"No, just my mom" Aria lied.

And they walked off.

"Thanks for meeting me" Ezra said. Aria slipped her hood off and looked at him. "I don't blame you for being angry. I deserve it, I was a coward! I should have fought for you"

Aria looked over at him.

"Yeah why didn't you?"she said.

"I wasn't looking for another job, so I could leave you, Aria, I was looking for you"

Aria gave him look and he continued.

"I thought if I left Rosewood Day that we would have a chance at making it work between us." He stopped and looked down.

Then I saw you with Noel, and I decided I was being selfish, and if you had a chance at being happy it would be without all the complications-"

You really are a jerk Ezra you can't just go around deciding how things are supposed to work out. You don't get to choose how I feel."Aria interrupted.

Ezra turned in his seat to look at her. "I was wrong" he said and got a little closer to her. "Forgive me?"

"No" Aria whispered.

"Forgive me?" Ezra repeated,moving toward her.

Aria leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back.

Part 1 tell me what you think! I've watch this part so many time in the past few week it should be word by word. lolz. The next part will be what I think should happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not going to wait for the show to come back on no more! Here goes!

Aria has been at the hosital for 2 hours with her friends and Ezra.  
They still don't know if Hannah was ok or not.

The doctors said they cant say anything without a family member there.

They can't get Ashley on her phone. They all have tryed.

Hannah had sent her a text saying she could see her. That she could see A. That means A could see Ezra and her.

That didnt scare her as much as What was wrote on the car or what happened to Hannah. Both scared her to death. It was too much to deal with!

To think that she could lose two people she loves at once! It was too much!

Hannah had to live! she just has too! And Ezra! He was the love of her life! Her whole world!

"Does anyone need anything"? Ezra asked. Breaking her out of her thoughts.

"No" Emily and spencer said.

Aria looked up and said " I could use a water, I dont have the money inside though?"

Ezra looked at Spencer and Emily and asked " Is money the reason U both don't need anything also?"

they both said"yes"

"Its a good thing im paying then. Three Waters coming up!"  



	3. Chapter 3

Did everyone see tonight show! I loved it! What you all think?

When he came back with the waters all the girls were taking about A.

They don't know that he knows yet. Emily stopped talking in the middle of her sentence.

Aria thought to herself " I should tell them now before A tells them"

Ezra hands the girls the water.

"Thank you" They all said.

He was happy to be able to help in any way, and that what he told them.

Aria wanted to tell them but she didn't want to make Ezra mad. So, she would wait till she talked to him.

Outside with Aria and Ezra

Ezra: What are you doing out here all alone?

Aria: I just needed some air, I'm so worried about Hannah.

Ezra: I'm sure she will be ok. It's cold out here please come back in.

Aria: I want to tell them.

Ezra: About us?

Aria: Yes, but I wont. Unless you are okay with it.

Ezra: okay.

Aria: okay?

Ezra: okay. You can tell them.

Aria: Really?

Ezra: If you really think they will understand then I have no problem with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ezra and Aria go back in the hospital to tell the girls.**

**Ezra: Okay. Are you ready?**

**Aria: Yea. The longer we wait, the more worried I am that A will tell them first. **

**They got to where the girls were talking.**

**Aria: Emily, Spencer, Can we talk to you?**

**Emily: Of course you can.**

**Ezra looked at Aria waiting for her to tell them.**

**Aria: You know that guy from Iceland that everyone thinks I still like?**

**Spencer: Yeah, What about him?**

**Aria: I haven't liked him since before I left Iceland. It was just all a cover up so I wouldn't have to date Noel. **

**Emily and Spencer looked at each other, then back to Aria.**

**Emily: Why?**

**Aria looked over at Ezra. Took a deep breathe, then looked back at her friends. **

**Aria: because I was already dating someone.**

**Spencer and Emily both looked shocked. **

**Spencer: Who?**

**Aria looked at Ezra, And then back at them again.**

**Aria then said his name. **

"**Ezra".**

**I hope you liked it. I know there's a lot of mistakes, but it's like 3:16am.**


	5. AN

Ok. Not sure I'll be updating soon.

Exams are starting tomarrow.

They will be til Wednesday!

I hope you like my story. I know there are some mistakes.

I really do try though, And I think most of you like it. Thanks for all my reviews. Reviews make me update faster.

I'll try too update soon.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

All the girls were now looking at him. Spencer and Emily both looked shocked.

So, Aria and him had to spend an hour sitting there with them telling their story.

About an hour later.

The girls are still whispering and all that crap.

Ezra: Maybe I should go?

Emily: No, Really, Were sorry! We didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome.

Aria: Emily right! Plus, I don't want you to go.

Spencer didn't say anything through.

Ezra thought it was time for the girls to call their parents.

" Hey, You girls should call you parents, and tell them where you are. Its getting late."

They all looked at him again.

Spencer and Emily took out their phones and called they parents to explain everything.

Aria looked at him.

Aria: I left my phone in your car,

Ezra: I'll go get it.

Aria: I can get it. I just need your keys.

Ezra: I'll go with you then.

When they got to the car, Aria went right for her phone. She called them right away. She wasn't that shocked when she didn't get a answer.

Ezra: Did you get them?

Aria looked over at him.

Aria: No, But I wasn't really surprised... It's nearly five AM, so I just left a message.

Ezra: You want me to take you home?

Aria: Later, If that's okay... I just want to see if anything happens with Hanna... but uh... if you could in a couple of hours...

Ezra: Sure. Whatever you want.

REVIEW.


	7. AN2

**AN**

**I don't know if I'm going to update. I feel like no one is reading this story, So I may stop writing it. I having choice or not. Im not very good at it anyways. I guess that's why no one reads it. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. Review and tell me If your reading and what you think. **

**Xerox**

**Sandra.**


	8. AN3

AN

**Ok.. **

**So, I have decided to keep writing. **

**Just know my updates will be all over the place. **

**It's my senior year, and that means English IV and Tech Math II. **

**Plus as of two months ago.. Me and my Ex got back together. **

**So, I am busy with school, the boyfriend, plus I go to my mom almost every other weekend. **

**Well.. I know you guys don't want my life story, but I just wanted you to understand why the updates wont be every day! **

**So, Anyways, Who is ready for this weeks show! I've been ready since Monday! LOL. **

**Did everyone love Aria and Ezra in Ep. 1x15 Monday**?


	9. Chapter 9

**Spencer and Ezra were basically having a yelling match. **

**Aria didn't understand why she was being like this for.**

**She didn't like shed like the Student-Teacher thing, but she didn't think she would be this mean about it. **

**Spencer: You're her teacher! Your suppose to help with her homework, not sleep with her!**

**Ezra: I am not sleeping with her!**

**Spencer: But you want too!**

**Ezra: My god!**

**Spencer: Don't bring god into this!**

**Aria: Spencer, Leave him alone.**

**Emily: Why don't you come with me Spencer?**

**Spencer: Where?**

**Emily: Home. I don't want to be alone and my parents are not home. I want to leave, and sleep now.**

**Spencer: What about Aria? We can't leave her alone!**

**Aria: Stop talking about me like I'm not here! I'm not alone, I'll be fine Spencer.**

**Spencer: I don't know if this is a good idea.**

**In the end they left, And that left Aria and Ezra too wait for news on Hanna. Aria knew what Ezra was thinking.**

**Aria: She won't tell.**

**Ezra: What?**

**Aria: Spencer, She's not happy with it, but she won't tell on us.**

**Ezra: How do you do that? **

**Aria: Do what?**

**Ezra: Tell what I'm thinking, before I do.**

**Aria: I don't know. It's a gift!**

**The doctor finally came out, and told them they could go home, and see Hanna tomorrow.**

**Aria: She will be okay?**

**Doctor: Yes, She will be awake tomorrow, Maybe.**

**Ezra told Aria he would take her home, but she told him she wanted to stay with him tonight.**

**That she didn't want to be alone in her house after what happened today. **

**Truth way he didn't want her by herself neither, So he agreed!**


End file.
